vampires, hybrids and wolves oh my
by where-the-wind-blows-me
Summary: Caroline has a wish, Klaus begrudgingly agrees ONE-SHOT


**So I wrote this for my valentine and I wanted to share it with you all as well. Its mostly fluff and fun so I hope you enjoy!**

To say that Klaus was unhappy with the situation was an understatement, he had been tricked and manipulated by a she-devil. Now he was here, in a place that seemed to only come from nightmares, there was screaming and crying, people running in utter chaos this was no place for a him, no place for any sane man much less a thousand year old hybrid. The woman in question stood before him grabbing his hand in an attempt to drag in even closer to the entrance.

"love, are you sure you want this?" he asked for the tenth time since getting into the car that morning.

"Klaus I am positive, come on you'll see. The zoo is fun" Caroline laughed at his unwillingness to go with her.

They had been dating for a year now and he had done most of what he promised, fancy dinners, ballets, Paris, Rome, and Tokyo. He had shown her the world and now that they were back in the States taking care of her mother, who had a training accident and was now recovering from a gunshot wound, Caroline had insisted she show him fun. Though his definition of fun involved more under the covers activities the blonde decided that he needed to broaden his scope on fun as well. (we can't all tear out hearts and laugh about it) So she surprised him one night with one of her new outfits, no outfits isn't right nor is underwear there was much too little to be left to the imagination. He said yes while trying to get the damned thing off. As much as Klaus was psychotic he was a man of his word so now here he is standing in front of the zoo.

"okay one last time, lets go over the rules" Caroline said with a quirked brow, she couldn't control him, not really. But when threatened to go without sex for a week Klaus can be very agreeable to certain terms.

"No snapping necks, no compelling crying children, I must not eat any of the caged or otherwise animals, no snacking humans while within the zoo walls... anything else sweetheart?"

"no just please try and have fun. I know this seems lame but you have to try" she smiled at Klaus as he nodded and walked over to buy their tickets.

Klaus wouldn't admit it but he was enjoying his time with Caroline, her face was almost childlike glee at every part of the tour through the zoo. They went to see the monkeys first, as soon as they got there Caroline walked close to the glass separating her from them staring for just a moment. It was nice to see her like this, a huge grin on her face always looking to him hoping he was having just as much fun. Once a zoo keeper went on with his speech Klaus rolled his eyes and walked around the corner trying to drown out the noise. He noticed a very peculiar monkey hanging from branch staring at him, as the hybrid looked back and tilted his head the animal seemed to do the same. The two kept at it for awhile Klaus didn't know how long he had been doing this but soon he heard the tell tale sound of Caroline's phone taking a picture, she laughed at his face firmly stuck in a scowl.

"are you going to delete that?" he asked angrily, not even Caroline should have a picture of him staring at a monkey. It was too human, too weak that he seemed perplexed by an unevolved animal.

"no but I won't share it with anyone either, its for my personal enjoyment." she smiled.

"just that one, no more for today" He said trying to sound authoritative. He knew it was no use, if she asked he would give her the moon.

"I'll make you a deal. I promise to delete this picture if you promise to take one of my choosing later today" Caroline spoke diplomatically.

Klaus saw right through it, after a year he knew when she was up to something and this was a very big something. He walked closer to her, eyebrows high and a smirk on his face.

"what are you up to?"

"nothing, I simply want a nice picture of the man I love. Is that so hard to believe?" Caroline giggled, knowing it always seemed to work when she used his words against him.

"alright love, but only one picture" he said as he grabbed her hand and found the next animal the blonde next to him wanted to see. Apparently koala's are high on the list of important parts of this trip.

"Last one and we can go home, I promise." Caroline said, she still needed that picture and quite honestly she had been waiting since the idea of the zoo popped into her head a month ago.

However the goal seemed quite difficult, Klaus' patience had been wearing thin since shortly after the monkey debacle. A family with four year old twins and a whiny ten year old had been practically following them the whole day, one place after another they seemed to be right where the couple was. Though Klaus loved to see his girlfriend happy he only had so much patience when watching a little girl throw her fourth temper tantrum of the day.

"Sweetheart we have been to almost every bloody station in this place where else?" he questions irritably.

Caroline smiled " I want a picture of you next to the wolves"

"then we leave not a second more" he said rolling his eyes at how cheesy she could be sometimes.

Caroline ran under the sign reading "house of the wolves" to look for the perfect spot. Once she found the area with the most wolves she waited for Klaus to come in. Looking around she noticed only the zookeeper and a few more. It seemed the curse of the young family was gone. _perfect _she thought. As soon as Klaus walked in with rage radiating off him her picture began to fall apart before her eyes. The wolves started whining in submission and bowing their heads, everyone looked around in confusion even the zoo keeper. As Klaus walked to stand next to Caroline he noticed as well it was like they were ... afraid.

"this has never happened before" the man thought aloud "I have only seen wolves do this when an alpha is present, but this zoo does not allow any here so that the packs may roam free."

At the word "Alpha" Klaus' mood changed, he sported a huge grin like it was christmas day, While Caroline repeated his actions from earlier and formed a scowl on hers. She heard him chuckle in amusement over the situation. These wolves recognized Klaus as someone above them, their alpha. The hybrid leaned and whispered in Caroline's ear.

"Do you need anymore proof that I am the alpha male love?"

she glared at him, if looks could kill he'd be ash. "I'll be in the car" then turned on her heel and stormed out of the zoo.

He knew she was upset, but he couldn't keep grinning as he watched her walk away. Then he had an idea, he slowly walked toward a large group of wolves hoping they would stay close.

"Caroline" he called

As she turned around, he planted a huge grin on his face and signaled for her to take a picture. The blonde rolled her eyes and walked closer, it wasn't what she wanted but she would take it.

"okay say cheese" Caroline said

As she hit the button for the picture to take Klaus let out a low threatening growl and watched the wolves run away. Caroline prayed she had gotten the picture before he did it but they had gone unanswered. As she looked at the final product it was Klaus with his hands crossed over his chest and wolfish grin on his face and seven wolves running far from him. The young vampire simply turned around again and headed for the front gates.

"Wait! I thought you wanted a picture!"


End file.
